Falling in Love
by Kathy Shallow
Summary: Have you ever fell in love with a teacher? She did.


Disclaimer: I don't own any character. blah, blah,blah. they are all J.K.'s!  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, the first chapter isn't saying much, but the others will be nice. But as you'll see in the end, I need at least 7 reviews to continue this. It'll be short. If you don't like the kind of romance between a student and a teacher, don't read.  
  
CHAPTER 1 - GRIFFYNDOR VS. SLYTHERIN  
  
Jane Christie opened her eyes. She was in Griffyndor common room. She was with her head resting on a Transfiguration book. She got up, it was almost four in the morning. She walked to her dormitory, without noticing the last night of full moon. By this time, in Slytherin's dormitory, Josie Christie, Jane's twin sister was looking desperately through her window. Maybe he was outside. She knew Professor Lupin was a werewolf. She was frightened for him. She suffered every full moon, hoping he was ok. She laid down and closed her eyes. It was difficult getting sleep. Jane and Josie were twins, but they had some things different. Jane's black hair was really straight, Josie's was a bit curly. Josie had blue eyes, and Jane had green ones. But without looking very well, anybody could tell who was one or another. Jan was really calm, outgoing and sympathetic. A very popular girl among the Hogwarts students. Josie was a bit shy, quiet, and very, very moody. But the two got along very well, until the Hat put Josie in Slytherin. Her parents were disappointed. Everyone in their family was Griffyndor, or Ravenclaw. She was the first Slytherin. And to her own disappointment, in her seventh year, she fell in love, for her DADA teacher.  
  
It was morning already, Kirsten walked to Josie's bed and pulled her off the bed:  
  
"Wake up! Time to go! We have classes today!"  
  
"Hum. get off me Jane.let me sleep." said Josie crawling back to her bed.  
  
"JOSIE!" screamed Melanie, another girl.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Josie sitting on her bed.  
  
"Potions is the first class." Said Melanie.  
  
"I don't like potions. Since Professor Snape put me out of the class, he got unbearable to me." said Josie getting up.  
  
"He thought you were Jane!" said Kirsten  
  
"Yeah, that's the problem." said Josie entering the bathroom.  
  
Jane sat on Griffyndor's table. Hermione Granger was on her side, talking about something related to their first class, potions.  
  
"I think he is going to teach something about the."  
  
Jane wasn't paying attention. Things were going way too good. She was one of the best students, loosing the first place only to Hermione, Lord Voldemort wasn't attacking anyone, Professor Lupin was back, and she had a place at the Ministry, her father got it to her, and Professor McGonagall said she'd probably become a teacher. And is it all wasn't enough, she was in love. She was sure he was too. He looked at her in a different way, he was always smiling, and was always trying to make her notice him. His name was Kyle Manson, he was in Griffyndor too. He was Harry's friend, and it was because of her, she was sure, that he became friend with Harry.  
  
"Don't you think Jane?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said.  
  
"Well, I was saying that maybe Professor McGonagall can finish our Animagi Training before the end of the year!" Hermione said  
  
"Oh! Yes, I think so! It would be very nice if she could!" said Jane smiling. Yeah, she forgot, they were training to become Animagi. She was becoming an eagle.  
  
"Hurry up Josie!" said Melanie leaving the table.  
  
"Just a second girls!" said Josie getting a last toast and running to Potions class. They reached the dungeon's door an entered. Professor Snape looked at Josie:  
  
"It's me, JOSIE! I'm not the Griffyndor girl, I'm a Slytherin, and I'm proud of it!" she said before Snape could say anything.  
  
"I know who you are, just shut up and sit down!" he answered.  
  
"You saw it! I told you, he hates me!" murmured Josie while she sat down. Melanie and Kirsten were laughing at her. Just seconds after Jane, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Kyle entered.  
  
"Good morning Josie!" said Jane sitting with her friends.  
  
"Morning." murmured Josie.  
  
The class was going well. Snape didn't say anything to Josie or Jane, and took away 60 points from Griffyndor. Gave 90 to Slytherin.  
  
"What's next class?" asked Kirsten  
  
"T.O.R.I.W.U.T." answered Josie  
  
"What?" asked Melanie.  
  
"The Only Reason I Woke Up Today" answered Josie making her potion  
  
"And what is it?" asked Kirsten  
  
"DADA!" answered Josie.  
  
"I THINK MISS CHRISTIE CAN TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!" said Professor Snape.  
  
"Uh."Josie looked up.  
  
"Which one of us?" asked Jane. 'Of course it's me, dumb!' thought Josie.  
  
"The one who is talking during the class." said Professor Snape looking at Jane. She looked at Josie questionably.  
  
"It wasn't me." Said Josie.  
  
"It wasn't me either!" said Jane.  
  
"Both of you: out!" said Professor Snape.  
  
"See you later mates." said Josie going out. As the second she stepped out with Jane, she screamed:  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"  
  
"Jane, don't bother me."  
  
"Don't bother? Don't bother? Listen, I've been studding hard all these years, and even with Professor Snape hating the Griffyndor students I made it! It's the first time someone pushes me out of a class, and because of YOU!"  
  
"Ok, just shut up for now! I don't have to listen to you!"  
  
"You are a disappointment to our family."  
  
"YOUR family is a disappointment to ME." "Don't talk this way! If you were just a bit good, dad could find a job for you at the Ministry, just like he did to me!"  
  
"Who said I wanna work at the Ministry? Huh? Tell me. I don't want to work there, I just want something to survive!"  
  
"It's funny the way you don't sound like a Slytherin at all. You know, sometimes I wonder why that hat put you in Slytherin."  
  
"It's not your business!" said Josie running to DADA class.  
  
"Wow, I think she got angry at you." said Ron.  
  
"Maybe she wants to sound like a Slytherin." said Kyle.  
  
"Telling a Slytherin that they don't sound like one is terrible for them. It's like saying, taking the example of Jane and Josie, that she is not a Christie anymore." Said Hermione.  
  
"I think it wouldn't be so bad to Jane." said Harry playfully. They all went away laughing.  
  
Josie waited outside while everyone was getting out. When she was sure the class was empty, she entered. And there he was. A tired look on his face, never letting the friendly smile fail.  
  
"Josie?" he asked as he saw her. 'He knows me!' she thought.  
  
"Good morning Professor Lupin" she said entering the room.  
  
"Good Morning. You're early!"  
  
"I know. I had some problems on the first period." she said sitting on the first seat, in front of him.  
  
"Potions, right?"  
  
"Right!" she said. He laughed. "I was up last night, and, it was the last night of full moon. I was thinking, are you ok Professor?" she asked blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." He said with a friendly smile crossing his tired face. 'So cute.' she tought.  
  
"Did you make your homework?" he asked, sounding much more like a teacher.  
  
"Yes, I did!" she said.  
  
"Can I take a look?"  
  
"Sure!" she said giving him the peace of parchment. This moment the students were entering the class.  
  
"Josie, are you ok?" asked Kirsten.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." she said.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that Griffyndor sister of yours! She was laughing at you with her friends!" said Melanie.  
  
"Really? I don't care. We laugh at her too." Josie said.  
  
"Jane is your sister, right?" said Professor Lupin looking at them.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Josie answered and sat down.  
  
"Very well Josie!" he said smiling at her homework. She could feel her heart melting inside. All the time she thought about trying to make him love her back she felt her stomach falling. She knew it could never be possible, he had age to be her father, and he would never love her back, even if she had his age. Or if he had hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LUPIN'S POV  
  
'There she was. Josie Christie. The Slytherin girl with a Griffyndor's heart. I never understood what the hell that hat was thinking when he sent her to Slytherin and her sister to Griffyndor. I'd do it completely different. Well, that hat must have seen something I haven't. She was standing on the door, looking at me. Questionably.  
  
"Josie?" 'I said. She looked at me with some hope on her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Professor Lupin" she said. She was such a beautiful girl. just a girl. Blue eyes, pale skin. Beautiful. But too young. Seventeen. Now she is asking me about last night. The last night of full moon. She knows I'm a werewolf, and it doesn't seem to me she has some problem with it. I think she doesn't. I asked her of the last class' homework. She did it. And did it very well. Beautiful letters, all answers were correct. Her friends were telling her about her sister. Jane. another beautiful girl. Green eyes instead of blue. She is very similar to Josie. I wonder why I think I prefer blue. I've been wondering a lot why I think I prefer Josie. It should be the opposite, since I was a griffyndor, and I always got along very well with them, and not with slytherins. I think she likes me, my classes. She's a very good student. I asked her about her sister. She doesn't seem to like this topic. She sat down. Better start the class.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were having a very complicated topic at this class. Josie was trying her best not to blush every time Professor Lupin looked at her. And even if she tried the most, she couldn't pay attention to the subject, but him. The slytherins left the class, but Josie just stood there.  
  
"Professor."  
  
"Yeah?" he answered looking at her.  
  
"Uh.well. you know, I'm having trouble with these things." she said blushing  
  
"The subject?"  
  
"Yes." she said getting really interested in her shoes.  
  
"You can come here by seven, I can teach you what you don't know." He said trying to look at her. She was looking down, as if she was ashamed. "Josie, are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am! I'll come here. by seven.thanks!" she said looking at him and smiling. She was on the door way when he called:  
  
"Josie? Are you sure you're feeling good?"  
  
"Better than ever!" she said running away with a smile crossing her face.  
  
Jane was on quiddicht practice. They had finished already, and were just talking and having fun.  
  
"We're going to play against slytherin. And we're going to win, for sure!" said Ron.  
  
"Of course we're going to win! They never beat us!" said Harry, who was back on the team.  
  
"But we have to be careful! I know they never beat us, but, well, it's not easy beating them either!" said Jane.  
  
"Hey! That's it! You could pretend you're Josie! Then you go to Slytherin's quiddicht practice and tell us they are planning!" said Kyle.  
  
"Yeah! Good idea Kyle!" said Ron.  
  
"It wouldn't work." Said Jane.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry.  
  
"Me: green eyes. She: blue eyes." Said Jane.  
  
"It's not a problem! We can find a way to change the color of your eyes! I can ask my parents to send me some blue eye lens!" said Kyle.  
  
"Send you what?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's something you put on your eyes to change the color of it!" said Kyle.  
  
"This could work!"said Harry.  
  
"That's why I like having muggle born around." Said Jane.  
  
It was dinner time. Melanie sat and looked around. Kirsten was talking to Pansy and Draco about something funny, 'cause they were laughing. She looked around a bit more but couldn't find Josie. She wasn't anywhere. She was sure Josie wasn't in the common room. Suddenly she appeared.  
  
"Hi."she said while sat down.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Library."she simply answered.  
  
"Please, don't do this, we don't need another Granger around!"  
  
"Don't even compare me to that mud blood"  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Reading about vampires."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's interesting!"  
  
"Vampires? Interesting? Are you insane?"  
  
"Insane enough to have to eat fast 'cause I'm going to have class in. ten minutes!"  
  
"CLASS???" asked Melanie  
  
"Defense Against Dark Arts. I'm having trouble."  
  
"Wow, you do like these classes, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."she said with a dreamily smile.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're in love with.him?" Melanie asked in a low voice.  
  
"With who?" Josie asked, blushing furiously.  
  
"You know.Professor Lupin." she asked in a whisper.  
  
"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Josie said blushing even more, if it was possible.  
  
"So, why are you blushing?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Josie, you are as red as a tomato!"  
  
"I'm not! Look, I'm late! Better get going!" she said standing up and going away.  
  
"This is gonna bring us so much problem." Melanie said to herself.  
  
Josie knocked the door.  
  
"Come in!" he said. Josie took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Good evening." she said.  
  
"Good evening Josie!" he said smiling at her. She smiled too, and entered, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Did you eat?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah! And you? I don't want to bother."  
  
"My students don't bother me! Especially you!" Josie blushed. 'Why do I have to love him?'  
  
"Thanks." she said.  
  
"So, what's the problem?"  
  
"Well, you were talking about vampires today, but, well, you said they're dead, but they are alive, and. well, I went to the library and read some books this afternoon, but didn't get it. Some books say they can't be killed by the sunlight, others say they can."  
  
"Some of them can. Some not. The most ancient ones can't. They developed an ability to survive under the sunlight, because the long time of living. What books did you read?"  
  
"Uh.these ones." She took out a list of books she read. It was about ten or eleven.  
  
"Wow! Good books! But you read them all this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, I like reading!"  
  
"Really? That's good. I enjoy a lot reading."  
  
"Me too! Melanie says I'm gonna be the new Granger.bullshit!"  
  
"Granger is a very good student."  
  
"But she's a mud blood and a griffyndor."  
  
"And you're a slytherin." he said in what she thought it was a sad smile. 'Fucking stupid bitch you are, Josie! He was a griffyndor.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, some griffyndors are really nice. some of them are really funny, and some are." He was laughing.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"You! Sorry Josie.but it's funny the way you try to pretend you like the griffyndors! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Er. well.ya know."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"I wish you did." she said without thinking, just dreaming while looking into his eyes. Not that it was different with him. Her blue eyes were so deep, and when she wasn't paying attention to things around her, the dreamily look she had made her look like an angel, like a little goddess.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me?" he asked.  
  
"I. I. the vampires are a bit aggressive, aren't they?" she asked coming back to reality. This would be a very, very long class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, my first fic. I hope you enjoy it. But I won't continue if I don't have at least 7 reviews!!! It's true! Kisses for all of you who had the patience to read this thing.THANX!!!!! ^_______^ 


End file.
